The standard steel door used for sea-going vessels, while relatively economical to produce, has several shortcomings. It has poor stealth characteristics, is susceptible to corrosion, and loses water-tight integrity due to warping of the bulkhead and the knife-edge gasket set. Previous attempts to remedy the disadvantages of the standard door have merely exchanged one drawback for another. One such door has an improved radar cross-section (RCS), structural integrity and appearance, however it is heavier and more expensive than the standard door. Other alternative constructions have also proven to be heavy, expensive, difficult to fabricate and/or difficult to install.